jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Jacek Wojnarowski/Piekło
''Prolog Mroczna postać przechadzała się po niewielkiej jaskini. Liczne blizny świadczyły o wielu przeżytych walkach, ale jedna wyróżniała się spośród wszystkich. Poprzcznie przeszywająca pierś, rozległa i cała czarna. Postać przejechała po niej palcami, na chwilę zamykając się w sobie. Gdzieś obok wrzałą się lawa. Łza przepełniona gniewem, nienawiścią spłyneła po policzku mężczyzny. "Zemsta. Musi się zemścić". Szaleńcze i obłąkańcze myśli kotłowały mu się w głowie. Mężczyzna upadł na kolana i chwycił się za głowę wydając przeraźlwy krzyk." On nie zapomni, On się zemści, przeżył, nie zginął", ale samotność już odcisnęła swoje piętno. Stał się obłąkany, już nie znałał litości, porzucili go, jego własni ludzie. "On się zemści, musi, po prostu musi, i nic mu w tym nie przeszkodzi"... Księga I Duch Smoka Rozdział I Nad leżał na hamaku w swojej kajucie. Świeczka stojąca na biurku, dawała słabe, pomarańczowe światło. Miarowy odgłos kapiącej wody denerwował chłopaka. Ten wstał i podszedł do miejsca z którego ciekła woda. Sięgnął do beczki stojącej obok stołu i wciągnął garść soli. Wypełnił sczelinę solą i woda przestała cieknąć. Zadowolony rzucił się na hamak i usnął ponownie. Obudził się chwilę później kiedy fala rozbiła się o statek. Zawiedziony, wstał i idąc w stronę drzi zdjął z haka nóż i zatkną go sobie za pas. Lekko uchylił drzwi, ale w korytarzu nikogo nie było. Zamknął drzwi i wyszedł na pokład. Oparł się o burtę i wpatrywał w spienione fale. Księżyc był w połowie cyklu i słabo oświetlał pokład. Chłopak cofnął się kiedy mocny wiatr zawiał mu w twarz. Potknął się o wiadro i zaklął ze złością. Podniósł się z desek i zatrzymał się na dziobie statku. Obrócił się oczekując chichotu marynarza stojącego za sterem, ale zobaczył tylko ster zalokowany wiosłem. Wiatr się wzmagał, potrzebny był ktoś za sterem. Już miał się odwrócić i iść po kogoś, ale zatrzymał go plusk wody, nienaturalny i zbyt duży by wywołała go ryba. Wpatrywał się dłuższy czas w toń ale niczego nie zauważył. Chwilę potem z przeciwnej strony dał się słyszeć dźwięk, przypominający syreni śpiew. Nad czekał, nasłuchiwał, wsparty o burtę. Nic. Nic się nie stało. Nad zaczął kierować się w stronę zejścia pod pokład kiedy cały statek nagle stanął dęba zrzucając wszystko do wody. Nad w ostatniej chwili chwycił się liny przyczepionej do masztu. Tak szybko jak statek staną dęba, tak szybko wrócił do normalnej pozycji. Strugi wody zalały pokłąd. Chłopak zwymiotował słoną wodę której chwilę wcześniej się najadł. Już po chwili, na pokłąd zaczeli wybiegać zdziwieni marynarze. Jeden z nich wyróżniający się siwą brodą podszedł do Nada - Co się stało? - zapytał, pytanie było niedowierzające, kpiące z sytuacji która przed chwilą miała miejsce. - Nie mam pojęcia. Najpierw był plusk wody, później śpiew i statek - Odpowiedział Nad pokaszlując pomiędzy wyrazami. - Jaki śpiew? - Głos marynarza znowu przybrał kpiący ton. - Dźwięk przypominał trochę śpiew wieloryba, ale jednak był troch inny, nie wiem jak go opisać - Powiedział Chłopak starając powsrzymać napady kaszlu. Marynarz odwrócił się do pozostałych i zobaczył pomiędzy nimi że ster jest tylko przyblokowany. Krzyknął ile sił w płucach. - Od dziś zawsze, przynajmniej jedna osoba ma być na pokładzie!! Jeśli kiedykolwiek taka sytuacja się powtórzy osobiście wymierze wszystkim baty!! - Już kiedy kończył drzeć się na załogę, ktoś trzymał już w rękach ster. - A reszta do łóżek! Jutro przybijamy do brzegu!! Ruchy!! Ruchy!! Ruchy!! - To zakończyło dzisiejszą nocną przygodę. Rozdział II Statek z wolna przybijał do brzegu, fale rozbijały się o kadłub. Sól we włosach Nada sprawiała że były sztywne, szorstkie nieprzyjemne w dotyku. On sam stał na dziobie statku i patrzył na szary, spalony krajobraz który się przed nim rozciągał. Niebo było zachmurzone, ani jeden promyk światła nie przebijał się przez nie. Statek zatrzymał się. Na pokładzie wszystkim szarpneło. Przerzucono kładkę i ludzie zaczeli wynosić skrzynki. Na pomost wszyszedł wódz. Przewyższał wszystkich wokół o głowę, i miał charakterystyczny hełm z sześcioma rogami, jednym ułamanym. Podszedł do kapitana statku i rozpoczął rozmowę. - Witamy na wyspie łupieżców - Kapitan odpowiedział skinnieniem głowy. - Przywieźliśmy broń, żywność, skóry, narzędzia i złoto w podarunku od naszego Pana - Kapitan statku wskaał na wyładowywane skrzynki. - Ten sojusz będzie korzystny dla obu stron - Odrzekł na to Wódz zacierając ręce. - A co z młodym? - Dodał po chwili zastanowienia. - Jest, ale to młodzian który jest dalszym kuzynem szanownego syna władcy - oznajmił lekko zawiedziony kapitan. - A to dlaczego? - zapytał wódz kładąc ręce na biodrach. - Ponieważ tamten jest zbyt leniwy by tu przybyć, woli kiedy mu się wszystko na tacy podaje - odrzekł kapitan i roześmiał się wraz z tym drugim. - To gdzie ten drugi? - zapytał mężczyzana. - Pomaga przy rozładowywaniu skrzynek, o idzie. Ej chłoptasiu chodź tu - zawołał marynarz do Nada. Ten spiorunował go wzrokiem ale nic nie powiedział, odłorzył skrzynkę i podszedł do dwóch mężczyzn tak jak go o to proszono. Kapitan położył mu ręke a głowie i powiedział. - Niech cie nie mylą pozory Albrechcie, ten bachor jest cwaniszy niż lis przy polowaniu na kurę - Nad lekko się uśmiechnął, jednak ciągle był wpatrzony w buty rosłego mężczyzny który stał przed nim. - Tak? To się okarze - powiedział Albrecht i wybuchnął śmiechem po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Nad odwrócił się by wrócić do przerwanej pracy ale wszystki skrzynki były już rozładowane. Uśmiechnął się ponownie i odwrócił się by odejść w stronę wioski. Wiekszość budowli była zniszczona, chodziły słuchy że podczas ostatnich walk nawyspie zawitał tutaj jakiś smok i podburzył inne smoki. Budowle były urządzone w skale, a drzwi większości z nich stanowiły kraty. Idąc przez wioskę, miasto jak zwał tak zwał usłyszał dźwięk którego nie potrafił zinterpretować. Brzmiał jak pisk lub skrzeczenie jakieiegoś rannego zwierzęcia. Zatrzymał się w tym miejscu i obrócił w stronę z którego dochodził dźwięk. Pierwszą rzeczą którą zobaczył była lecąca ryba którą bez trudu złapał, a potem zobaczył jego zdaniem wiverne, smoka który miał dwie łapy i i jedną parę skrzydeł. Smok zatrzyła się gwałtownie przednim i Nad poczuł na sobie jego oddech. Smok przechylił głowę w bok i schylił się by przyjrzeć się chłopakowi który trzymał Jego rybę. Nad nie wiedział jak do końca się zachować, więc stał w bezruchu i z rozwartymi ustami patrzył się na Smoka. - Daj mu rybę - krzyknął jakiś głos gdzieś za stworem. Chłopak wrócił do świata rzeczywistego i posłusznie rzucił smokowi rybę. Smok Chwycił rybę, odwrócił się i odbiegł od Nada, który nadal stał w milczeniu. - Śmiertnik zębacz - powiedział do niego zdyszany chłopak, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Nad jeszcze chwilę gapił się na stwora, ale po chwili popatrzył na chłopaka. - Co? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem - Naprawdę nie było lepszej nazwy? - jego głos przybrał lekko sarkastyczny ton. - A jaką miał by mieć? - odpowiedział chłopak ciągle dysząc - Poza tym nazwę nadał Bork Pechowiec, jeszcze za czasów zabijania smoków - dodał po chwili. - Nie znam człowieka - odrzekł Nad odwracając głowę w stronę smoka. - Jesteś tym który jest zabezpieczeniem sojuszu? - zapytał chłopak uśmiechając się. - Noo... - odpowiedział drugi nie odrywając wzroku od Zwierzęcia. - Bustrzał chodź tu! - zawołał chłopak do smoka. Smok podbiegł do nich przerzucając wzrok z jednego to na drugiego chłopaka. - Wystaw ręke - polecił chłopak. Nad wystawił ręke a smok przylgnął do niej pyskiem. - Ufa ci - powiedział - A tak wogle, to jestem Pritbor, ale mów mi Prit - dodał po chwili. - A ja Nadar, dla przyjaciół Nad - odrzekł drugi gładząc smoka po pysku. - Muszę już iść, bo spóźnie się na trening - powiedział Prit - Jaki trening? - zaciekawił się Nad. - Tresury smoków - odrzekł drugi wsiadając na smoka - Gdzie? - dopytywał się pierwszy - Na arenie - odrzekł tamten i odjechał na smoku. Rozdział III Zaczeło padać, ulewny deszcz skąpał całą wyspę, a w powietrzu unosił się drażniący dla zapach soli. Gdzieś w oddali przeleciał kruk. Nad siedział pod występem skalnym z głową opartą na ręce. Chłopak nie miał żadnego pomysłu co miałby robić. Cała wyspa była skalista, gdzie niegdzie rosły drzewa wglądające jakby je piorun strzelił. Wychylił głowę w kapturze za występ i rozejrzał się. Nie martwiło go że jest mokry. Przebiegł kawałek ale potknął się i wylądował twarzą w błocie. Zaklął ze złości i wstał strzepując z siebie błoto. Usłyszał jak ludzie w jednej z byłych cel na smoki, rozmawiają o czymś. Zignorował pokusę zejścia tam, ponieważ nie widział sensu w uczeniu się czegoś co mu się na pietruszkę przyda. Odszedł w stronę wioski. Chciałzobaczyć jak owy trening miłby wyglądać ale deszcz mu przeszkodził. Stanął pod drzwiami sali taktycznej i czekał. Strugi deszczu spływały mu po ubraniu. Po chwili wszedł do niej. Skalna grota miała owalny kształt i jeden okrągły stół w rogu. wszystko było z kamienia. Ale sala była pusta poza nim nikogo tutaj nie było. Usiadł na ławie i grzał się od paleniska będącego w środku stołu. Stracił poczucie czasu nie wiedziałile tu siedział. Nagle drzwi się otworzył a w nich stanął mężczyzna w łuskowej zbroji, toporem wetknięym za pas z brodą czarną jak węgiel. Nad spojrzał na niego ale nic nie powiedział. Natomiast mężczyzna zaczął mu robić wyrzuty. - Gdzie ty byłeś?! Szukam cię po całej wiosce!! Jak Albr... - widząc jego twarz wykutą jak z kamienia, zamilknął na chwilę. - Co? - zapytał Nad kiedy tamten wreszcie zamilkł. - Choć ze mnął - powiedział żołnierz. Nad posłusznie poszedł za mężczyzną. Przeszli kilka korytarzy, w końcu zatrzymali się w koszarch. - Twoje łóżko - powiedział żołnierz wskazując na pierwsze z brzegu łóżko. Chłopak rzucił się na nie i zasnął po chwili. Żołnierz odszedł zostawiając go samego. Chłopak obudził się następnego ranka, kiedy światło słoneczne wpadając przez niewielki otwór w ścianie oświetliło sale. Jeszcze przez chwilę nie wstawał, leżał z rękoma założonymi za głowę. Kiedy wstał zauważył niewielkiego smoka siedzącego w kącie przy drzwiach i wpatrującego się w niego. Chciał wyjść ale smok zasyczał i przegonił intruza. Nad cofnął się o kilka kroków, już miał spróbować ponownie kiedy ten rzucił się w jego stronę. Ledwie chłopak zdołał się uchylić, kiedy gad przeleciał mu tuż obok nosa. Nad chwycił sztylet i odbił znowu nadlatującego smoka. Zwierzę upadło na ziemię i pisneło. Chłopak już miał dokończyć dzieł kidy smok uciekł. Wzruszył ramionami i otworzył drzwi. Rozdział IV W korytarzu było ciemno. Wygasły już wszystkie pochodnie. Nad zatrzymał się na chwilę w wejściu, omiatając ciemność wzrokiem, ale nic nie zobaczył. Ruszył dalej, było tak ciemno że ledwie widział ręce wyciągniete przed siebie. Czuł się jak ślepiec, bezbronny i bezradny. Wydawało mu się że zobaczył ruch gdzieś kątem oka ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, szedł dalej nie oglądając się za siebie. Znów coś zobaczył. Strużka potu spłyneła mu po twarzy. Nie zwarzając na nic rzucił się pędem w stronę końca korytarza, po chwili usłyszał że coś biegnie w jego stronę i w ostatniej chwili przeskoczył przez próg jednocześnie zaryglowując drzwi. Potem głuche łupnięcie poniosło się echem po korytarzu. Chłopak osunął się ciężko dysząc. Siedział tak przez dłuższy czas dopuki nie stwierdział że zanim to coś odzyska przytomność jego już tu powinno nie być. Wstał i szybkim krokiem pomaszerował dalej kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Na zewnątrz była piękna pogoda, ani jedna chmurka nie przysłaniała nieba. On sam skierował się do portu gdzie spodziewał się ujrzeć jeszcze cumujący statek. Jednak port był pusty. Nad zobaczyłgdzieś na horyzącie miniaturową sylwetkę statku. Odwrócił się i wydał z siebie długie pzeciągłe wzdechnięcie. Powiał lekki wiatr przynosząc ożeźwienie i zdmuchując resztki kurzu. Chłopak skierował się do wioski. Szedł uliczką patrząc jak ludzie odbudowywują powoli domy. Gdzie niegdzie pomagały smoki. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył grupę czternasto, pietnastoletnich dzieciaków na smokach idących w stronę areny. Podbiegł do jednego z domów i skrył się za ścianą. Wysawił głowę i zobaczył około tuzina jeźdźców jadących na smokach. Wyróżnił trzy typy: śmiertnika zębacza, smoka przypominającego skrzyżowanie dzika, z maczugą i jaszczurką i wieksze wiverny o ostro postrzępioych skrzydłach i płaskich pyskach. Wśród nich był jeszcze jeden wężowaty z dużą głową i pustymi białymi oczyma, ten ostatni przyprawia go o ciarki. Kiedy odstęp pomiędzy nim a smokami zwiększył się o około 10 metrów powoli zacż iść za nimi kryjąc się za skrzynkami, wozami, beczkami i wsztkim innym co mogło go przysłonić. Kierowali się na arenę. Nad skrył się za występem skalnym i obserwował jak wchodzą na arenę. Kiedy wszyscy ustawili się w szergu jedna dziewczyna z śmiertnikiem zębaczem wyszłą przed szereg i zaczeła coś do nich mówić. Dziewczyna miała jasne włosy spięte w krótki warkocz, opaskę na czole żelazne naramienniki i obusieczny topór przypięty do pasa. Dziewczyna podeszła do swojego smoka i położyła mu ręke na karku. Ten podniósł ogon i oddał precyzyjny strzał iddealnie w sam środek tarczy ustawinej za resztą nastolatków. Nagle dziewczyna gwałtownie odwróciła się w jego stronę a Nad szybko przywarł spowrotem do kamienia. Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza. Przerwał ją świst sztyletu wystrzelonego z ogona smoka. Trafił idealnie w skałę za którą chował się Nad. - O kurczę.. - Wyszeptał. Rozdział V Zamarł. Nasłuchiwał. Nic. Po chwili kolejny pocisk uderzył w skałę. Chłopak schylił głowę. Zmienił pozycję z siedzoncej na przykucniętą. Ręka spoczeła na rękojeści noża. Zaczął się wycofywać. Doszedł do pierwszej beczki gdy usłyszał łopotanie skrzydeł. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył lądującego śmiertnika zębacza. Wstał. Ze smoka zeskoczyła dziewczyna i skrzyżowała ręce. - Nie wiesz że niełądnie podsłuchwać? - warknęła. Nad nie odpowiedział. - Zatkało? Jestem jednym z jeźdźców z Berk - ciągnęła dalej. Chłopak nadal milczał - Niemyś? Czy głuchy? - zapytała kąśliwie. Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi Nad dalej stał z grobową miną. - Czy ty mnie wogóle słuchasz? - ton jej głosu stał się ostrzejszy. Nadal cisza. Chłopak ciągle trzymał ręke w pobliżu rękojeści noża. Smok stał za dziewczyną przyglądając się całej sytuacji. Zauważył że spina mięśnie przygotowując się do ataku, który nie nadszedł. Przerwał im kolejny smok który wylądował obok śmiertnika zebacza. Zeskoczył z niego jasnowłosy otyły chłopak w malutkim chełmie z różkami. Był ubrany w jednolitą brązową kamizelkę. - Co się stało? - zapytał piskliwym głosem podbiegając do dziewczyny. - Ten smarkacz podsłuchuje - powiedziała wskazując na niego. Nad spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ponieważ był w tym samym wieku co ona. - Co się tak tym przejmujesz? Przecież i tak ich uczymy - odrzekł tamten - On nie jest stąd - powiedziała. - Może dla kogoś szpiegować - dodała po chwili. - Dla kogo? Klan Berserków się rozpadł, a łupieżcy się nami sprzymierzyli - roześmiał się - Ostrożności nigdy zawiele... - Wymamrotała, chciała wrócić do rozmowy z Nadem, ale jego już nie było. Odwróciła się i poszła spowrotem na arenę, a chłopak odleciał. Nad wygramolił się z beczki i poszedł w kierunku klifów. Szybkim krokiem szedł po skałach. Słońce było w zenicie a na horyzoncie pojawiły się czarne chmury. Morze zaczeło się wzburzać. Zatrzymał się na dość daleko wysuniętym skrawku klifu i spojrzał w dół. Był tam rozbity statek który zobaczył kiedy był na morzu. Znajdował się jakieś dziesięć metrów nad statkiem. Teraz skierował wzrok na morze które oblewało klif i kopnął kamien który spadł do wody z głośym pluskiem. Następnie on sam wziął rozbieg i skoczył... Rozdział VI Woda chwyciła go w swoje objęcia. Lodowaty dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Fale bawiły się nim jak szmacianą lalką. Walczył z prądem ale bezskutecznie. Woda kpiła sobie z niego. W końcu został wyrzucony na brzeg. Leżał przez chwilę na zimnym piasku i patrzył na zbliżające się chmury. Później podniósł się i spojrzał na wrak. Wyglądał jakby leżał tu od niedawna. Mech nie pokrył jeszcze górnych części statku. Jego strzępy walały się wokół niego na wpół przykryte piaskiem. Statek był rozłamany na dwoje, bliższa część była prawie cała przysypana piaskiem, z czymś wymieszanym, jakąś gęstą mazią prwadopodobnie smołą. Nad przeskoczył nad burtą i wylądował na pokładzie. Deski cicho zaskrzypiały. Leżący żagiel masztowy przedstawiał wiverne, o smukłym ciele, krótkimi tylnymi łapami, długimi pazurami na skrzydłach i długą, wąską głową. Ale najbardziej widoczną częścią symbolu był piorun wystrzeliwujący z paszczy potwora. Chłopak poszedł dalej. Zatrzymał się pod sterem i zaczął szukać klapy prowadzącej do łądowni. Znalazł ją pod warstwą piasku gdzieniegdzie przykrywającą pokłąd. Otwarła się głośno skrzypiąc. Zszedł po schodach do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Jedynym źródłem światła było światło wpadające przez otwór w pokładzie. Wyjął krzemień z sakwy przy pasie i nóż. Używając suchego mchu, porostów i kawałka drewna zrobił sobie prowizoryczną pochodnię. W ładowni było pełno skrzyń, beczek i innych tego typu pojemników z tym samym symbolem co był na maszcie. W większości beczek była ta sama maź co ta zmieszana z piaskiem na górze. W skrzyniach było wyposażenie w postaci mieczy, zbrój i toporów. W niektórych pojawiały się kusze. Zainteresował się niewielkim pojemnikiem leżącym na stosie skrzynek w rogu pomieszczenia. Wyłamał zamek i odsunął wieko. Znajdował się tam misternie wykonany sztylet z czarnej stali z zakrzywionął końcówką. Podobnie jak jego nóż miał tylko jedną ostrą stronę. Na gardzie sztletu był ornament bestii ziejącej piorunem. Rękojeść owinięta była ciemnobrązową skórą. jedynie głownia szyletu była zwykłą kulką ze stali. Pochwa sztyletu była tak jak rękojeść z ciemnej skóry i miała wyryty napis którego Nad nie rozumiał. Przyczepił sobie sztylet po prawej stronie pasa i odstawił pudełko. Nagle chłopak usłyszał huk. Następnie statek zalała woda. Nad pogrążył si w ciemności, ciemność, widział tylko to... Rozdział VII Nad gwałtownie poderwał się z łóżka. Wypluł resztki wody z płuc głośno pokaszlując. Wytarł twarz rękawem i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pod przeciwną ścianą stał Albrecht i wkładał coś do niewielkiego worka. Odwrócił się, bez słowa podszedł do niego i przełożył mu go do sińca na czole. Chłopak sam chwycił worek a następnie zapytał. - Co się stało? - Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i odpowiedział. - Tonąłeś - Prosta odpowiedź, do bólu. - Czemu statek zalała fala - zapytał rozeźlony. Usiadł powoli na łóżku. - Wszedłeś na wrak podczas odpływu i zostałeś tam do rozpoczęcia przypływu - powiedział spokojnie. - Ale przypływ nie nastaje odrazu! - warknął chłopak. - Morze było wzburzone, przez co nastał szybciej - Mówił dalej Albrecht. Nad siedział przez chwilę nie odzywając się. W końcu zapytał. - Jak mnie znalazłeś? - Wszystko dzięki niej - odrzekł wskazując na dotychczas nie zauważonego przez Nada smoka. Spał. Był z tego samego gatunku co wężowy smok jednego z jeźdźców. - Liczę że będziesz na pszyszłość będziesz więcej myślał - Nad nie odpowiedział mu. Albrecht wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Chłopak położył się spowrotem na łóżku i wpatrywał w śpiącego smoka. Wkońcu i jego zmożył sen. Spał przez dłuższy czas do momentu kiedy obudziły go wrzaski dochodzące z pomieszczenia znajdującego się niżej. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia i podniósł się z posłania. Sztylet znaleziony na wraku ciągle tkwił pochwie przy pasie. Zszedł na dół i wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia. Rozdział VIII Pomieszczenie wypełniał zielony gaz, gaz przyprawiający o mdłości. Nad zakrył ręką usta i śpiesznym krokiem wyszedł na dwór. Nie poznał przyczyny krzyków znnajdujących się w pomieszczeniu, poza tym nikogo tam nie widział. Niebo było już w pełni zachmurzone, zapewne był wieczór. Słońce było widać za warstwą chmur nad horyzątem. Dom Albrechta znajdował się nie daleko od głownej hali. Stał sam na pagórku i wpatrywał się w wioskę. Naliczył około czterech tuzinów wikingów i połowę z tego smoków. Zszedł tam. Starał się unikać biegających smoków, większość nie pracowała, tylko bawiła się ze zwoimi właścicielami. Gdzie niegdzie musiał unikać przelatujących małych smoków, a gdzie indziej lecących kolców. Nagle ktoś złapał go za ramię i pociągnął do tyłu. Próbował się oprzeć ale nic z tego. Odwrócił się i zobaczył postać wodza łupieżców. Ten dał mu znak ręką aby zanim poszedł. Kierowali się na arenę. - Umiesz walczyć? - zyapytał Albrecht. - Coś tam umiem - odpowiedział chłopak zwiększając dystans pomiedzy nimi o pół metra. Arena była obecnie pusta, nikogo poza nim i Albrechtem na niej nie było. Albrecht pszeszedł kilka kroków, odwrócił się i powiedział. - Zaatakuj mnie - Nad wydawał się zaskoczony ale wykonał polecenie. Podskoczył do niego i wykonał kopniecię z obrotu. Albrecht uchylił się przed stopą i podciął go. Chłopak wykonał zgrabną sprężynkę i wyprowadził proste uderzenie ręką, lecz jego przeciwnik chwycił mu ręke i założył dźwignię. Kiedy znów chciał go wywrócić, Nad pochylił się i pszeszedł pod nim zmuszając Albrechta do puszczenia mu ręki i pszeskoczenia nad nim. Wiking przeskoczył, obrócił się i śmignął chłopakowi ręką, która mineła nos o kilka minimetrów. Nad zszedł z drogi następnego ciosu i uderzył w nerkę przeciwnika. Albrecht zatoczył się i dał mu znak na stop. - Dobrze. Na dziś wystarczy - Wiking odwrócił się i odszedł. Chłopak wpatrywał się jeszcze chwilę za nim, a w końcu odszedł własną drogą... Rozdział IX Arena była pusta, wieczorem Nad ćwiczył walkę, najczęściej sam, od treningu z Albrechtem mineły cztery dni. Ostrza noży układały się w zabójczym tańcu. W pewnej chwili odwrócił się i cisnął jednym z noży w beczkę z namalowaną tarczą. ostrze przecieło powietrze... i chybiło. Chłopak krzyknął ze złości. Podszedł do beczki i podniósł leżący obok sztylet. Próbował tego już setki razy i zawsze wynik pozostawał bez zmian. Rozeźlony skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Słońce już tylko w połowie wystawało ponad horyzont. Lekka bryza zdumchneła mu kurz z twarzy. Kiedy doszedł do kwater, było już zupełnie ciemno. Położył się i niemal natychmiast zasnął. Rankiem kiedy się obudził stwierdził że wszyscy poza nim jeszcze śpią. Po cichu wyszedł na dwór. W wiosce kręciły się grupy małych smoków, z tego co się dowedział były to straszliwce straszliwe. Wyciągnął nóż podrzucił go, on obrócił się w powietzu i został złapany przez jakiegoś wścibskiego straszliwca. - Oddawaj! - krzyknął Nad i rzucił się w pogoń za złodziejem. Po drodze chwycił kawałek drewna i cisnął nim w smoka. Zachaczył on o skrzydło smoka i strącił go. Straszliwiec padł na ziemie i zapiszczał z bólu. Chłopak podbiegł i zabrał nóż. Chwilę później spotkał się ze spojrzeniem jasnobrązowego gronkiela. Smok zawarczał złowrogo i kłapnął paszczą. Nad cofnął się kilka kroków a później odwrócił i zaczął uciekać. Smok puścił się pędem za chłopakiem. Ten pierwszy wbiegł w pierwszą wąską uliczkę i zatrzymał się tam. Smok stał w przejściu uniemożliwiając mu wyjście, ale sam też nie mógł wejść. Smok nadal złowrogo wpatrywał się w chłopaka który podnosił niewielkie kamienie i rzucał nimi w niego. Kiedy się skończyły usiadł pod ścianą i spiorunował wzrokiem niewzruszonego smoka. Przez następną godzinę nic się nie wydarzło. Nad dochodził do granic wytrzymałości psychicznej. Smok jak stał tak stał. - Księżnisio co się dzieje? - dobiegł zza rogu cienki głosik chłopaka który rozmawiał z dziewczyną kiedy trenowała jeźdźców na arenie. Smok zaryczał przyjaźnie i odwrócił się do swojego właściciela. Chłopak dostrzegł swoją szansę i nie zważając na przestraszony krzyk tego właściciela kiedy przeskakiwał nad smokiem, uciekł w stronę portu. Zatrzymał się na pomoście ciężko dysząc. Nasłuchiwał przez dłuższą chwilę czy zwierzę nie biegło za nim. Nic jednak nie usłyszał. Powierzchnia wody była gładka i przeźroczysta. Dno było skaliste, pełne rowów, szczelin i podwodnych jaskiń. Jedna z nich była centralnie pod pomostem. Była nienaturalnego kształtu, prawie idealnie okrągła. Ciekawiło go co się w niej znajduje. Wejście do jaskini znajdowało się cztery metry pod powierzchnią. Odpiął pusty bukłak wiszący przy pasie i wdumchał niego powietrze, tak że napęczniał, następnie przycisną otwór wylotowy palcem. Wziął głęboki wdech i zanurkował... Rozdział X Tunel ciągnął się w dół. Nad wziął drugi oddech z bukłaka i popłynął dalej. Woda była zimna, ale ciekawość silniejsza. Nagle tunel zmienił kierunek i prowadził w górę. Chłopak po chwili wypłynął z podwodnej części tunelu. Tunel był nadal owalny i ciągnął się terez prosto. Nad wyszedł z wody i szedł przez niego. Potem doszedł do dosyć sporej groty z której odchodziły odnogi kolejnych takowych tuneli. Co prawda nie widział za wiele. Było bardzo ciemno, jedyne światło dawał podobny tunel co wszystkie tylko idący na powierzchnie,pionowo w górę. Gdzieś w oddali kapała woda. Wzrok miał już w pełni przyzwyczajony do ciemności, ale i tak nie widział dalej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Szedł kolejnym korytarzem który wił się we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Po dłuższym czasie doszedł do zalanej wodą jaskini. Tunel ciągnął się dalej ale część dalsza znajdowała się po drugiej stronie podwodnego jeziora. Wode miał dwa metry pod sobą i nie widziało mu się skakanie do niej. Szukał wzrokiem innej drogi ale jej nie znalazł. Wzdychnął, wziął głeboki oddech i skoczył. Woda ku jego zaskoczeniu była ciepła. Gdzieś w pobliżu musiał znajdować się zbiornik magmy który ogrzewał by tą wodę. Nad nagle zrozumiał że musi tu być następny tunel, który odprowadzał by wodę, w przeciwnym razie musiała by ona wrzeć. Natychmiast rozpoczął poszukiwania. Owy tunel znajdował w rogu jaskini. Zanurkował do niego. Płynął na ślepo. Było strasznie ciemno. Zmienił kierunek i połynął do góry, gdzie prowadził tunel. Wyłonił się z wody w kominie jaskiniowym. Naszczęście nie nie miał głatkich ścian w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych tuneli. Chłopak zaczął się wspinać, skała była mokra i krucha, spadł kilka razy nim udało mu się wydostać ze studni. Komin prowadził do większej jaskini, wyglądającej już normalnie. Zmęczony, przemoczony poszedł jednak dalej. Ku jego zaskoczeniu dostrzegł pochodnie wiszącą na ścianie, chwilę później usłyszał głosy. Jeden mu dobrze znany głos wodza Łupieżców, dwa głosy jeźdźców którzy go przyłapali pod areną i jeszcze dwa których nie znał. Ukrył się za ścianą groty i przysłuchiwał rozmowie. - Złapaliśmy dzisiaj dwa szeptozgony, jednego koszmara ponocnika i trzy gronkle - wyliczał jeden z mężczyzn którego Nad nie znał. - Dobrze, teraz należy je oswoić, przydadzą się w odbudowie wioski, czy na połowach ryb - odpowiedział mu drugi nieznany głos. - Tym my już potrafimy się zająć, po co nas tu ściągąłeś? - zapytał się Albrecht. - To w sprawie wyspy Wysokich Drzew, dobrze wiecie że ostatnie trzęsienie ziemi wynóżyło wyspę spowrotem nad powierzchnie wody - Mówił ten drugi głos którego chłopak nie rozpoznawał. - No? Co? - Dopytywał się Albrecht. - Znikneło ostatnio kilku naszych, waszych ludzi, nie wiemy dlaczego - dokończył poprzedni mówca. Nad usłyszał kolejną osobę, a raczej zwierzę zajdujące się w pomieszczniu. Po częstotliwości odgłosu kroków wywniąskował że jest czworonożne. Dalsze rozmyślania przerwał mu zniepokojony pomruk stworzenia. Tym razem Nad nie czekał, odwrócił się i wycofał. Jedyną rzeczą którą zobaczyło owe stworzenie był mrok korytarza. Rozdział XI Chłopak siedział na pomoście i zamyślony wpatrywał w ocean. Jeszcze godzinę temu był w tajemniczej grocie gdzie podsłuchał rozmowę wodza łupieżców z kimś... Ciekawiło go to ale już zdążył się nauczyć że wtrącanie swoich trzech groszy nie zawsze przynosi pożądane efekty. Bawił się nożem. Z rozmyślań wrwał go czyjś krzyk biegnącego w jego stronę. Syknął ze złości i bólu gdy ostrze przecieło skórę. Z wściekłym wzrokiem odwrócił się zobaczył średniej wielkości wikinga, o trójkątnym podbródku, koziej brodzie i długich szatynowych wąsach. Jego głos rozpoznał jako pierwszy nieznany głos z tajemniczej groty. - Albrecht chce się z tobą mówić... - zaczeł wiking. Widząc że młody patrzy na niego wściekłym wzrokiem ssąc skaleczony palec, spuścił z tonu i zaczął jaśniej. - Jeszcze dziś wieczorem ruszamy na wyspę Wysokich drzew, specjalna grupa została już wybrana przez Soicka i Albrechta. Należysz do szczęśliwców... - zaśmiał się głupio patrząc w jego oczy które zrobiły się puste i czarne jak studnie. Przeszył go dreszcz. - Zagineło tam ostatnio kilku naszych, kiedy przypłyneli po drewno do odbudowy wioski - kontynułował. Przystępywał z nogi na nogę. Wciąż czuł się nieswojo kiedy widział minę chłopaka. Nad złagodził po chwili wyraz twarzy i zapytał. - Czemu ja? Na co się wam przydam? Nie mam smoka, walczyć umiem tylko sztyletami, zresztą w tym też mistrzem nie jestem. Po co? - krążył wokół mężczyzny, który mimo większej siły, zaczynał czuć się gorzej niż w towarzystwie rozwścieczonego Albrchta. Chłopak bawił się nim grając na jego psychice. - Nie powiedział. - zakończył mężczyzna jednocześnie odzyskując pewność siebie i odszedł. Nad wzruszył ramionami, ta sztuczka której nauczył się od kapitana drużyny ze swojego miasta po raz pierwszy go zawiodła. Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Wzdychnął zażenowany. Skoro Albrecht chciał go widzieć, to go zobaczy i może dowie się nieco więcej niż od tego posłańca. Stanął przed drzwiami twierdzy i zadudnił pięścią w drzwi. Chwilę później wyszedł jakiś żołnierz i ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy powiedział. - Na co czekasz? Właź. - Nad posłusznie wszedł do twierdzy gdzie zobaczył tuzin żołnierzy, Albrechta i prawdopodobnie owego Stoicka, dzieciaka w jego wieku z czarnym jak smoła smokiem, smok miał protezę ogona... poczuł zimny dreszcz w okolicach łopatek. Dwóch mu znanych z widzenia jeźdźców, jednego zadumanego w sobie i jeszcze dwóch kretynów, a raczej kretyna i kretynkę którzy opkładli się po twarzach kawałkami desek. - Czemu nie wszedłeś od razu? - zapytał ten zadumany. - W moim mieście, wsi, jak się wejdzie na naradę nie wezwanym lecą baty - odpowiedział, akcętując ostanie słowo. - Nasz wielki wojownik... - zaczął drugi wódz. Nad spojrzał na niego zażenowany. Dziewczyna posłała mu szyderczy uśmiech. On popatrzył na nią jakby chciał ją zabić. - A więc... - kontynułował wódz, zacierając ręce. Rozdział XII Chłopak po raz kolejny stał wsparty o burtę statku, nieco mniejszego niż tego którym tu przypłynął. Niebo było czerwone, mocniejszy wiatr owiewiał mu twarz. Był w złym humorze. Nie pasował do tej grupy. Potrafił jedynie walczyć z człowiekiem, a nic nie wskazywało że zaginionych drwali napadli piraci i bandyty. Zresztą i tak wątpił czy zdołałby stawić któremukolwiek z nich. Albrecht podczas ćwiczeń potraktował go bardzo ulgowo i on o tym wiedział. Nie nadawał się, po prostu nie. Rozmyślania przerwał mu wielki plusk wody jakieś sto metrów od łodzi. Prawie wszyscy podbiegli do lewej burty statku. Po chwili rozeszli się stwierdzając że był to jedynie wrzeniec. Żeby jeszcze Nad wiedział czym jest wrzeniec. Naburmuszony odwrócił i poszedł pod maszt. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Już jedynie jedna czwarta tarczy słońca wystawała nad horyzont. Chłopak chwycił jeden ze sznurów i poprawił mocowanie. Zrobił to też ze trzema kolejnymi. gdzieś nad statkiem latali jeźdźcy. Spojrzał na nich. Przebigło mu przez myśl o tym czy by nie zrobić sobie prowizorycznej procy i postrzelać do któregoś ze smoków. Zignorował myśl i podszedł do sternika by go zmienić. Wiking bez słowa puścił ster i zrobił mu miejsce. Przyglądał się mu przez chwilę a później odszedł. Nad utrzymywał kurs statku kiedy usłyszał tensam syreni śpiew co podczas pierwszej żeglugi. Poczuł że wypełnia go panika. Opanował ją widząc że nikogo poza nim to nie ruszyło. Na wszelki wypadek jednak przywiązał się do steru. Utrzymywał ciągle stały kurs. Praktycznie cała jego uwaga skupiała się na wsłuchiwaniu w otoczenie. Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo. Znowu ni z tego ni z owego statek poderwał się praktycznie do pionu i na dodatek dziobem trafił jednego jeźdźca. Nad tego nie zauważył kiedy o mało nie wypadł za burtę. Statek spowrotem opadł na wodę. Nad wdrapał się spowrotem na pokład. Odwiązał linę. Już miał wracać do sterów kiedy niespodziewanie coś go przygniotło i stracił przytomność. Kiedy się obudził leżał na piasku w obozie i patrzył jak ludzie kończą wynosić skrzynki ze statku. Chciał wstać lecz poczuł piekielny ból w plecach. Syknął z bólu i przewrócił się na bok. Od razu podbiegł do niego Mężczyzna który powiadomił go naradzie w twierdzy. Nada przeszywał straszliwy ból. Podbiegło do niego w jednej chwili kilkunastu wikingów i nie wiedziało co począć. Chłopak wił się w piekielnych męczarniach i marzył jedynie o śmierci... Rozdział XIII Nad poderwał się z posłania i chwycił za głowę. Ból w plecach zelżał na tyle żeby mógł się podnieść. Przeciągnął się. Był wczesny ranek. Wszyscy jeszcze spali, smoki też. Pokuśtykał nad wodę i umył sobie twarz, obmył plecy. Zastanawiał się to co na niego spadło nie pozrywało mu mięśni. Usiadł na piasku i patrzył w ocean. Niebo było prawie bezchmurne. Gdzieś w oddali nad wodę wyskoczyła ryba. Patrzył się przez chwilę w tamto miejsce a później instynktownie odsunął się od brzegu. Usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Odwrócił się i zobaczył czarnego smoka wpatrującego się w niego z zainteresowaniem. Smok położył się obok Nada i skierował wzrok w wodę. Chłopak początkowo nieufał smokowi, ale póżniej zaakceptował jego obecność. Nad podrapał go po brodzie a ten padł jak trup. Chłopak odskoczył zdziwiony, a późnij chwycił za plecy. Twarz wykrzywiła mu się z bólu. Położył się na piasku czekając aż ból przejdzie. Smok splunął śliną w miejsce gdzie Nad chciał się położyć na chwilę przed tym nim chłopak to zrobił. Nad początkowo wściekły uspokoił się kiedy ból odpłynął całkowicie. Zadowolony wstał i odszedł. Smok popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale ten nie zwrócił na niego już uwagi. Jego zdaniem smok chciał raczej porobić sobie z niego jaja, niż mu pomóc. W obozie zaczeli wstawać ludzie zatrzymał z krzaków za nim wyszedł smok i trzepnął go ogonem w tył głowy, Nad spojrzał na niego wściekle i poszedł dalej. Zatrymał się przed nim otyły chłopak z gronkielem i kręcąc mynki palcami zaczą niepewnie. - Wybacz że... no... wiesz... - Nie niewiem - odrzekł Nad. - Spadłem na ciebie podczas burzy, a raczej nie ja tylko smok i ja. Przepraszam, to było niechcący! - czas w jakim to powiedział było zaskakujący. Nad spuścił wzrok, popatrzył na ręke a potem błyskawicznie uderzył rozmówce w twarz, że aż go odrzuciło. Chłopak upadł i krzyknął. - Przecież przeposiłem! - Nad nie odpowiedział mu tylko warcząc rzucił się na niego. Dwaj chłopcy przetaczli się po obozie nie mogąc zdobyć przewagi nad drugim walczącym. Smok tego chłopaka przyglądał się całej tej sytuacji ze zdziwieniem i strachem, nie mógł też wesprzeć swojego pana. Wokół waczących zbierało się coraz więcej gapiów. Chłopakowi udało się odepchnąć Nada od siebie. Pomiędzy walczących wskoczył smok tego grubaska i rozdzielił ich. Ten drugi chłopak wskoczył na smoka i poderwał go do lotu. Będąc pewnym swojej przewagi zapytał. - Chcesz jeszcze raz? - W Nadzie zawrzało. Wyciągnął jeden z noży i rzucił nim w smoka. Tym razem rzut był celny. Przeciął paski mocujące siodło, przez co chłopak i siodło znaleźli się w jednej chwili na ziemi. Nagle po miedzy nich wskoczył czarny smok i chłopak mniej więcej wzrostu Nada, w brązowej kamizelce i zielonej tunice. - Stop! - chłopak zasłonił twarz rękami gdyby komuś przyszło do głowy zaatakować go. - Śledzik! Co się stało? - zapytał zdyszny. - Przeprosiłem go a ten się na mnie rzucił - odrzekł tamten wskazując na Nada wyglądającego jak rozjuszone zwierzę. - Czemu to zrobieś? - zapytał drugiego chłopaka. Ten nie odpowiedział mu. Nad cudem powstrzymywał się od wyciągnięcia drugiego noża i rzucenia nim, tym razem w chłopaka. Podniósł z ziemi drugi nóż i schował spowrotem. - Pogódźcie się, proszę... - wręcz wyszeptał ten co stał pośrodku. Śledzik wystawił ręke a Nad spojrzał niedowierzająco. Stał wryty w ziemię. Śledzik czekał. Nad obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł kręcąc głową. Śledzik podszedł do zepsutego siodła i podniósł je. - I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Czkawka! - Krzyknął temu co stał wcześniej pomiędzy nim a Nadem w twarz. - Spokojnie Śledzik, mamy zapasowe siodła w którejś ze skrzyń - odrzekł Czkawka. Nad przedzierał się przez las. Był wściekły, kipiało w nim ze złości. Kiedy wyszedł na polanę zamarł. Jego oczom ukazał się złocisty smok, w burszynowe pasy. Smok też dojrzał człowieka i zawarczał wrogo. Chłopak chwycił sztylety. Był przerażony, smok wydawał się to widzieć. Gad grzbietem sięgał Nadowi do barku, był dosyć duży. Trzęsły mu się ręce. Wypuścił je przez nieuwagę. Smok nie czekał, z jego paszczy wydobył się złocisty gaz. Nad kiedy wszedł w chmurę nie mógł oddychać i strasznie rozbolały go oczy. Osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię. Obudził się! Tak on żyje. Chłopak otworzył oczy. Nic nie widział. Nagle zrozumiał... Był ślepy! Niewidomy! Rozdział XIV'' Nad dotknął bezużytecznych oczu. Po policzku spłyneła mu łza. Czuł się taki bezbronny, mały. Oparł się z powrotem o głaz, a raczej o jakieś zwierzę. Poczuł jego ciepło i dotknął je palcami. Skóra stworzenia była przyjemna w dotyku. Drugą ręką przejchał po podłożu. Przypominało ono drewno. Jeszcze raz dotknął zwierzęcia. teraz natknął się na coś co w dotyku przypominało błonę, czy rozciągniętą skórę. Nagle odskoczył od stworzenia potykając się o wystający kwałek kory. Przewrócił się i zaklął. Powoli podniósł się i wystawiając ręce przed siebie. Natknął się na ścianę, możliwę że z drewna. Chłopak wywniąskował że jest prawdopodobnie w jakiejś dziupli. Osunął się na podłogę i schował głowę miedzy kolanami. Usłyszał wtedy pomruk, nie wrogi, nie był on złowieszczy, tylko łagodny może nawet wspułczujący. Odsunął się instynktownie, uspokoił się. Usłyszał kroki stworzenia. Wystawił jedną ręke chcąc go dotknąć. Poczuł oddech smoka a później jego pysk przylgnął mu do ręki. Przesunął ręke po pysku gada. W jego głowie rysował się szry obraz stworzenia. Tak. To był ten sam smok co go spotkał na polanie. Gad wsunął się za niego a Nad oparł i znowu zasnął. Gdy się obudził poczuł że leży na ziemi. Podniósł się i oparł o ścianę. Cały czas się o nią opierając szedł w poszukiwaniu wyjścia, ale go nie znalazł. Przez przypadek potknął się i uderzył w coś co mogło być kolumnął. Zły na siebie wstał i stwierdził że wyjście musi być na górze. Obmacał całą kolumnę szukając punktów zaczepienia dla dłoni i stóp. Wyczuł kilka więc zaczął się wspinać. Po pierwszych trzech ruchach zauważył że praktycznie nie może utrzymać się w owych zagłębieniach. Pomyślał że to pewnie przez to że nie widzi, ale najgorsze było szukanie nowych wnęk gdzie można by się przytrzymać. Kilka razy o mało by nie spadł. Nagle poczuł sufit. Obrócił się i próbował ręką znaleźć miejsce gdzie jest wyjście. Znalazł dosyć sporej wielkości otwór i chwycił się jego krawędzi. Kiedy podciągnął się mało brakowało a by spadł gdzieś na dół. Dotarło do niego że stoi na drzewie. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co zrobić kiedy kolejny przypadek rozwiązał sprawę. Strącił jakiś przedmiot, i usłyszał plusk. Drzewo albo rosło w wodzie, albo na brzegu. Skoczył w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą usłyszał plusk. Woda była lodowata, ale spokojna. teraz doszedł go szum niewielkiego wodospadu, na który nie zwracał wcześniej uwagi. Płyną na oślep, nie wiedząc gdzie. Poczuł na chwilę po odpłynięciu z miejsca, do którego skoczył, korzenie. Cwycił się ich kurczowo i podciągnął na nich do brzegu. Kiedy już się tam znalazł oparł o drzewo którego korzenie pomogły mu przed chwilą i czekał, sekundy zlewały się w minuty, minuty w godziny. Stracił rachubę. Potem usłyszał łopot skrzydeł, głuche lądowanie i kroki w jego kierunku. Na początku przestraszył się nie wiedząc co, lub kto do niego podchodzi. Później poczuł znajomy dotyk smoka z którym był w drzewie. Smok rzucił mu coś na kolana. To coś było podłużne i sześciokątne, oblepione jakąś mazią. Nad nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Smok przycisnął go do ziemi przeciągnął mu językiem po oczach i rozdarł przdmiot a jego zawartość rozmazał mu łapą po twarzy. Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo, a później oczy Nada eksplodowały bólem. Chłopak zawył. Czuł się jakby mu coś odlepiało się od oczu i odskakiwało. Piekielnie piekły go oczy. Smok nieubłaganie trzymał go w miejscu. Nad wił się, krzyczał, wył z bólu. CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania